


Rekindling The Flames

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Harem, Impregnation, Intimacy, MILFs, Multi, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Love, it's a fickle thing that humans have pondered over for centuries. Sometimes it can be brief, sometimes it could happen within moments, sometimes it takes a lifetime to find and sometimes Love finds you in the oddest of ways. However, for a discouraged Jaune he not only found love in a rather unexpected person he rekindled the embers of the broken woman's heart and let a romance bloom between them. This becomes a process repeated many times afterwards between him and other disheartened older women such as widows, cougars, ex-wives, and so on. All of them fall in love with him for his gentle nuturing nature and in turn Jaune falls for them winding up in a whole new kind of life for an up-and-coming Huntsman.





	Rekindling The Flames

 

 

 

 

**Rekindling The Flames**

**RWBY**

**For Onyx**

**By Azure**

 

**Chapter I: Kneading A Baker's Heart (Sanae Furukawa From Clannad)**

 

 

 

"Alright, things are progressing nice and smoothly with training, at least has been for the past few months now. It's the second year now and as far as everyone else is concerned I'm still mediocre in combat class. However, that is only because of Ozpin's training has me running ragged and running on fumes when its time for Combat class. The guy is a slave driver" Jaune quietly mulled to himself as he looked over his more secretive progress reports compared to his more public combat class ones scaled by Goodwitch's monitor system.

He looked a bit bitter knowing everyone else had grades of eights, nines, and even a few tens. Compared to his more 'public record' he was seen as nothing more than a five or six at best. Still, it's not like he couldn't sleep through the class to recover his energy. Ozpin had been merciless in this 'Special' training he offered him so long ago. Sighing to himself Jaune put away his scroll and looked around at the beautiful architecture Vale had to offer a small town boy like him.

Moving to Vale from his Hometown had been enlightening in ways he never imagines to be completely honest.

'At least there isn't some kind of social/combat hierarchy or anything like that at school. I'd hate to hear people talk bad about me and say how weak I am compared to them.' He mulled and was just about to pass the public park when he saw his own three team members; Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren facing a seemingly peeved Team RWBY. Frowning Jaune calmly made he was over wonder what could possibly be going on between the two teams. But make sure to stay out of their line of sight as he did not want to alert either teams.

'Huh, this is curious….wonder what they're all there for' Jaune thought as became slowly closer to the group.

Jaune was about to make his way over into the park when he heard something that made his blood run cold and his footsteps halt.

"P-money, you know we all love you and your team, but….maybe you should start cracking the whip on old Vomit Boy with training," Yang suggested in a slightly rude way that made Jaune frown for he knew where this was going. Sighing and deciding to take a hidden spot behind a tree he waited by and listened in. Jaune leaned on the tree crossing his arms pondering how many times this has happened.

"He's progressing, Yang, it takes time for a huntsman to become as strong as we are. And honestly, I don't know why he's become so sluggish in Professor Goodwitch's class the past several months. He used to be far better than that." Pyrrha countered making Jaune smile a bit more until he heard the next part.

"We took years to become as strong as we did, Pyrrha, just because you're love struck for him doesn't mean he can stay at Beacon. He's in over his head and is going to get himself killed if this continues. The attack on Vale was a wake-up call and he nearly died because of it." Weiss refuted making Jaune's lips thin as his face soured at certain memories of that particular day.

'Of course, they have to bring that up. Like they really couldn't say all of this to my face? I was….elsewhere helping Ozpin save the day instead of fighting with them, but I was also pretty tired from the training that came before all that happened. Even for the Vytal Festival tournament I wasn't really given a break, now they think I'm a lost cause. But what else is new?' Jaune thought to himself frowning as he remained hidden behind that tree.

He looked at his hands again seeing the white glow that came from it and felt a small sense of pride in knowing that he awakened his Semblance and used it to heal Amber Autumn, the Fall Maiden and give her a second chance at life. That had been one of his proudest moments, unfortunately, the others don't know that. They can never know that despite all the trouble that'd save him from hearing all his so-called friends talk about him behind his back.

He honestly felt like a stranger to them than a friend.

What friends talk about each other behind their back like this?

'Come on, I proved myself, didn't I? When I had to deal with saving Cardin from a large Ursa? I trained my butt off to become stronger and work my way up to be on the same level as everyone else. It's so annoying the training I get from the Headmaster has to remain secret.' He noted and heard them speak up again as he recalled the chaos that happened during the Vytal Festival Tournament.

Cinder and her cronies had set things into motion to bring about the downfall of Vale, Jaune was with Ozpin when it happened and thus was led to Amber's resting place to safeguard her during all of it. Unfortunately, that's when Cinder came for the girl and whatever power she possessed that she wanted for herself. Truly Jaune hated the vile woman and the overconfident smirk she had on her face. She was powerful for sure but her overconfidence and outright arrogance cost her. Regardless, he had to deal with her cronies Mercury, Emerald, and Neo in the process.

Naturally, he got his ass handed in a 3v1 match. Mostly because he was tired from training and not quite strong enough yet to take on all three at once. While that was happening Ozpin handling Cinder. Then thankfully a fully awakened rejuvenated Amber awoke and turned the tides on his enemies giving them a fighting chance because he was using his Semblance before Cinder and her goons showed up. His Semblance Aura Amplification had a niffy and powerful healing buff that increases one's Aura and by extension their Semblance exponentially.

After waking up Amber pretty much mopped the floor with the smug cunt known as Cinder Fall. Overpowering her with Jaune's Semblance as assistance and able to kill said Fall and together with Jaune and Ozpin fought them off saving Vale in the process. That was honestly his finest moment possibly but unfortunately only Ozpin and Amber were allowed to know of it. No one else was since Amber told him that the Maiden's Existence was meant to be a heavily guarded secret and that their identities remain hidden.

which the Knight completely understood. From what he was able to piece together during the entire event. Cinder was somehow about to steal some of this Maiden's power and claim it for herself. However, she did so in an unnatural way and thus the power she took had to be bound to her. Since Cinder's death, Amber regained those stolen powers but she was weak and still out of shape.

'Now that I think about it, Amber passed out as soon as the battle was done. Neo, Mercury, & Emerald all ran away as Cinder bled out on the floor from that surprise attack Amber had launched.' Jaune recalled as he wondered how Amber was doing. He hadn't heard from her but from what he knew. She was awake and fully recovered; possibly training in an undisclosed location to get back into fighting shape.

"Weiss….!" Pyrrha threatened to feel her nigh-infinite patience reach a boiling point at the besmirching of Jaune's name. Feeling tempted to step up to the haughty Heiress she put one foot before the other until Ruby jumped in between them trying to calm them down.

"Whoooa whoa, let's all cool it, everybody. Weiss, I think you're being unfair to Jaune" Ruby defended giving Jaune a bit of hope again only to fall flat once he heard Blake speak up next.

"Still, all that comes from a tactician like someone in Atlas's military or maybe someplace else giving the orders. Jaune...and I hate to say it…does not hold his own that well in the battlefield compared to other students. I've seen him, Pyrrha, he seems very sluggish in his attacks and his reaction time is slow. Every time we watch him in Goodwitch's class it seems like he's already tired out and can't manage proper footing anymore. The only thing he's been good at doing is calling out potential weak points, applying Strategies & Tactics while useful, is still not enough." Blake testified making Pyrrha tremble with rage as Jaune simply shook his head silently in disappointment.

This was expected, all of that came from his exhaustion with Ozpin's training. Jaune couldn't take it as well as he'd hoped without collapsing a few times afterward, but the results were well worth it. The only downside was being so drained during classes that it left such an impression on everybody else. Ozpin really did give him no quarter and pushed Jaune like he was going to break him. Pushing him beyond his physical, mental, and emotional limits only to stop just when he was about to break.

"He's still training…" Pyrrha weakly defended.

"And he's been training for the past so and so, doesn't mean he's not stuck at level one when we're all ninety-nines. P-Money I really don't want to be that person, but maybe Loverboy is better off not being a Huntsman. Let's face it, he's missed his chance to start from the ground up and no amount of small progress here is going to help him reach our levels. He needs to go….where it's safe." Yang added making Pyrrha slump her head down while Nora looked ready to rip out the blonde's hair.

'Still, if only they knew, but whatever I don't care about what they say about me right now. All that matters are results, even if I'm still a loser in their eyes.' Jaune thought when remembering his combat sparring matches inf Glynda Goodwitch's class.

Often enough he caught glimpses of Pyrrha using her Semblance to tip the odds in his favor during fights with Cardin, Glynda helped in that too and it made Jaune feel like shit. He wasn't vain about his pride anymore, he knew he didn't have any to tout, but he also wasn't dense enough to not notice it. Jaune got up from the tree trunk he was leaning on and walked away from the park to get back to enjoying the Vale city.

 

However, unknown to a few one pair of eyes were surprised to see him.

Just then Ren noticed something from afar, he sensed Jaune's 'energy' so to speak and knew in an instant that they all should stop talking about him.

Only Ren's eyes followed him as he left and wondered if maybe he should get Pyrrha to chase after him. It was only then that the redhead in question noticed that their leader had been hearing their conversation the entire time. She could only glare daggers at Weiss and the rest for that discussion.

"Some friends" Pyrrha mouthed with venom laced in her friends and turned to walk away leaving Ruby shamefully hanging her head while her teammates looked wounded by the girl's words. Nora left with her teammates while sticking her tongue out at them partially hoping that Jaune had something up his sleeve to make them stop doubting his fighting ability.

Some time ago right after the Blackmailing Incident….

"Professor Ozpin….I need help with training. Like really badly." Jaune voiced as he stood before the headmaster himself seated behind his desk with the usual mug of coffee in his hands being sipped out of. The stoic man of mysteries surveyed Jaune's face with cryptic eyes and slowly lowered his mug.

"I see, so you've finally realized where you fall short, Mister Arc?"

Jaune nodded with a solemn look.

"In everything to be exact, everything. Even fighting one lame Ursa I realized I'm not anywhere near the level I should be to stand with everybody else. I have Pyrrha training me at nighttime but, I don't think I can catch up with everyone. I... I hate the fact I might be able to back up my team and I am afraid. That I might lose one of them because of me and the thought alone frightens me. I.. I don't want to be weak anymore. I still want to be a Huntsman and I'm really to do whatever it takes, but I'm-" Jaune said softly

"-Years behind everyone else, correct?" Ozpin guessed for him and Jaune nodded immediately.

"Well that comes as no surprise, Mister Arc, you didn't enter a combat school prior to joining Beacon after all. You just hopped on board with false transcripts and hoped they would go unnoticed." Ozpin pointed out making Jaune pale as a result. "Relax, I have known from the beginning that you were greener than the greens of the Emerald Forest. But, I do believe you have great untapped potential, Jaune. You awakening your semblance and healing Amber Autumn was a surefire sign of that. And though combat is essential in Huntsman duty saving lives is just as important. Combat is not everything Beacon can offer a Huntress or Huntsmen In training"

Jaune nodded in understanding wondering if Ozpin really knew everything there is to know about him. It still shocked him to find out that he was found out from the beginning, it also made him wonder why the good professor didn't just expel him.

"So…...how come you're not expelling me? You know I...cheated my way into Beacon Academy after all." Jaune asked out of curiosity. Only to have Ozpin perked an eyebrow and chuckled derisively.

"As I said; you have great potential. It'd be foolish of me to throw that away for the sake of rules. And those rules state you never needed to attend a Combat school in the first place. However, your current training regimen isn't enough to bring it out that potential I see within you. There are also nearly a dozen fundamentals you still need to cover that doesn't necessarily pertain to fighting ability alone. Combat is important this is true but what about knowledge? That being said, I am willing to personally give you the training and tutoring you need. Know that with my training you will be given the leg up you so desperately need in 'levels' as you put it. But I must warn you that this is highly advanced and very trying. You'll likely be worn out on a day-to-day basis and little to no time interacting with your friends, but the payoff will be worth it. Do know that discipline and patience is key in all of this. Are you willing to sacrifice your time and strength for all of that?" Ozpin questioned seriously as he got up from the desk and went over to look him straight in the eyes with an inscrutable gaze.

Jaune gulped nervously but steadying his breath and harden his resolve. He couldn't go back now and he is willing to go all in on this one. With a critical look in his eyes as he nodded back to the Headmaster.

"Yes, I am. I'll do whatever it takes, Professor." Jaune answered seriously and Ozpin smiled as he pulled back.

"Good then, we shall begin immediately. I shall be your teacher and I'll give no quarter." Ozpin spoke sending chills up Jaune's spine when he said that.

What exactly did he get himself into?!

 

*Flashback ended*

 

What followed those several months could only be described as the most hellish rigorous training, education, and tutoring Jaune had ever experienced in all his life. Ozpin was downright merciless if not brutal with Jaune. Blocking his barrage of well-aimed strikes when sparring and how Ozpin focusing on different types of combat. The matches would only ever last no more than a minute at best, and a few seconds at worst. To top it all off he was even holding back, it was ridiculous how much punishment his body could take before passing out. When he would awake he'd put his nose right back between the books he suggested; Aura manipulation, Swordsmanship, Tracking, Hacking, Investigation, Cover Ops, Martial Arts, Strategy & Tactics, Mechanical Skills, and so on.

Which, was odd cause he never found any of these books in the Library. But he chalked it up to being Ozpin's personal books he either wrote or bought during his time as a Huntsmen. At least, that was the only logical conclusion he could come to.

There were so many things he had to read and understand every hour of every day leaving little to no time at his dorm outside of sleep. In classes, he'd catch up on understanding what Professor Oobleck was saying, understanding what Port means in his needlessly long retelling of old war stories, and knowing where and when to strike during sparring matches between himself and another student.

Little by little Jaune was taking everything being crammed into his head seriously, he trained with Ozpin enough to be in perfect fighting shape. Learned how to use a degree of his own robust Aura to deflect attacks and channel them into his swings. Studied and practiced hand-to-hand combat and honed his Swordsmanship skills. Learned how to hack, forge, and smith his own weapons which were very hard for him to get into.

However, it led to him upgrading his weapon Crocea Mors into a longsword fit for a King. The light of the sun shone redly in it, and the light of the moon shone cold, and its edge was hard and keen. Crocea Mors was now master crafted longsword with that could be held with one or two hands. Perfectly balanced and coated with Lightning Dust during its reforging allowed for a powerful alternating current of electrified aura which made Crocea Mors resonate at extremely high vibration frequencies depending on how much Aura he pumped into the blade. This oscillation weakened the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting and thrusting attacks Crocea Mors is far more powerful than before and it sang a deadly hum in Jaune's hands.

 

This was made possible by Jaune studying like a madman about Scientific Theory on Dust & Aura. Also having Ozpin help with a Blacksmith was a great boon too.

Additionally, he had also learned Sword maintenance, Stances, styles, forms, and anything to deal with the now more powerful reforged blade.

To bad that process to upgrade Crocea Mors took a majority of his Lien.

Everything that was essential in Huntsman work gradually being improved bit by bit. Jaune was tired as hell and worn down in the spirit because of all of this. He hated not being able to see Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora as often anymore, but this was needed. He was improving by leaps and bounds steadily becoming one of the higher-grade students and surprising everyone in the class. At least those who actually paid attention to him would be surprised.

In the time he studied under Ozpin he matured and wised up enough to let go of his anger and hurt he felt towards Ruby's team. As well as everyone else's lack of faith in his abilities. Alas, he knew they were told by Ozpin that Jaune was undergoing 'Remedial Training' in order for him to keep up. But he was doing far more than that now, Jaune was excelling in all fields but none more than Swordsmanship, Hand-To-Hand Combat, Aura Manipulation, and Strategy & Tactics.

Some of his teachers who took note of his development were Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck. Still, he maintained the secret and reminded himself that can't tell anyone. The several statutes of human nature were kept in mind to remind himself not to get a big head over his newfound strength. Understanding, Humility, Compassion, Rectitude, Courage, Benevolence, Honor, Sincerity, Loyalty, and Self-control. All of these were lessons his grandfather drilled into him when he was young and they certainly stuck. Jaune himself was some of those things naturally, but some he was still learning the meaning behind. Everything took time and it had only been several weeks of this nonstop arduous training since then.

Eventually, things dipped into the second year of school before he knew it and Jaune took on a rather drastic change. He body had extremely athletic becoming more compact and lean densely built muscle. Because of this, his body possessed a great amount of speed, agility, endurance, stamina, and strength. Often enough he had been sent on solo missions to kill Grimm on his own as part of his training regimen and he had always succeeded. And some of those Grimm weren't' even 'low-level' either. However, with the constant back-to-back with missions and lessons left him with the desire to upgrade his armor and clothing.

However, he knew he couldn't let anyone especially Coco of all people find out.

Currently, he is wearing a more casual outfit.

He now wore a white button-up dress shirt with a dark leather jacket over it. He wore simple dark jeans that were good for movement and flexibility and brown combat leather boots that reached to his calf muscle. Around his neck was an amethyst colored Gem that was a memento from his late Grandmother who passed shortly after the attack on Beacon.

He kept the gemstone around his neck as an eternal memento reminding him that she always supported him and his dreams. Jillianna Arc always believed he could be a true huntsman and Jaune made those words part of his resolve to be just that.

Funnily enough, he had also been taking on secret solo missions at Ozpin's behest. They counted as training for him along with the usual lessons. Sometimes they could be recon missions outside the security of Vale, sometimes he would be sent to help guard a caravan, sometimes he would patrol the streets of Vale, sometimes he would work with the Cops and Detectives of Vale on a case, and sometimes he would go out on Search & Destroy Missions to eliminate a group of Grimm. One practical mission had him do a standard docking port security at Vale's three docking ports for ships. Ensuring no Grimm slipped into Vale unnoticed and check the cargo haul for any potential threats. It was only when he got notified by the Dick Hands that one Crater Ship was coming in to fast that Jaune went onto full alert.

Normally ships that are transporting had to slow down their speeds in order to dock safely. However, after he asked the Deckhands to prepare for the worse did Jaune realize why the ship was traveling so damn fast.

Across in the water was the most monstrous Grimm he had ever seen in his life. Three Titan Class Grimm beasts that were rather large and vicious-looking to boot. And it was at that moment that Jaune knew he was going to had a rough day. It was in the middle of the night too so a majority of well Beacon's students were asleep along with the Professors most likely.

One was a Leviathan Grimm, another a Wyvern, and the last one was a Sea Feilong. All of them were going to target a ship full of people heading towards Vale. Jaune had very little time as he knew these Grimm did not go down easily. Being quick about it and fighting them out at sea on another ship, known as the SS Vigilance. Jaune had to take a makeshift crew out to handle the Grimm as Crate Ship sailed passed. He felt like a madman taking on these titans without really anyone as serious backup...

 

However, he had to stall them and prevent them from making landfall. He directed the Cannons of Vigilance to shot down the Wyvern as it had air superiority over them so clipping its wings and grounding it was the first task. With that Down Jaune had the men prepare another volley of shells. He told the Senior Office who traveled with him to aim for the soft spots such as the eyes and mouth being weak points on the giant beast. It only then did the Sea Feilong made its presence known by raising out of the water and trying to sink the ship.

Jaune, of course, was not having it. With his orders Given he fought the Sea Feilong head-on in a dance of him not trying to become lunch. When the best became close enough Jaune slammed his blade into its eyes and produced to hang on for dear life at it fling him around in pain. By channeling his aura into Crocea Mors He released a pulse wave of Aura after shoving the blade to the area where the Sea Feilong's brain would be, at least he thought so. All he did know is somehow a large part of its head exploded in reaction and it started to decompose then and there. He must have put a lot of Aura into that attack but he had other pressing matters.

He jumped off and landing on the Wyvern. With Crocea Mors humming its deadly tone Jaune slashed at the beast exposed unprotected neck dragging Crocea Mors all the way through till he could fell. He had to dodge the beast teeth in order to not and become a midnight snack but as soon as he dodged a heavy artillery shell hit the Wyvern in the face creating a large crack within its bone covered face.

With some Aura, timing, and possibly dumb luck he was able to jump back onto the beast head and proceed to slash at the Grim's head until he found its 'brain'.

With both large Grimm down, he saw the ship he got retreating no doubt from a very pissed off Leviathan. From the looks of it, those Alltiery shells did little next to nothing. Jaune thought fast of how to make it back to the ship with this nearly dead Wyvern to be unattended. However, what made him pause was the Leviathan turning its attention to him. He could only think its because he is alone and he was a much easier target than a ship that was firing at you.

However, Jaune came with an idea. Grimm naturally doesn't really care about friendly fire. So with a gamble, he stood upon the very injured and angry Wyvern and waited to the last second to jump up as far as he could. Slamming Crocea Mors into the Leviathan's large webbed claw. Pulling himself up Jaune looked at the decaying Wyvern before he turned his attention back to the Leviathan.

Slaying the Leviathan was a much bigger chore since the beast was so massive. However, the ship that was sorta fart away possibly ran out of ammo or the men on the ship were running away. Sadly Jaune had no way to confirm this as he had a very angry Grimm after him.

Having used everything at his disposal Jaune along with some clever tactics he had impressing the many sightseers on the ship. He was the only Huntsman around in the immediate area and he was miraculously able to slay each of them by himself with only Crocea Mors at his side. His feat became news that many took with a grain of salt, but Ozpin knew it to be true. Jaune slew three large deadly Grimm by himself saving a ship full of people. From there he earned a title 'Chevalier of Vale'. Despite the fact, Jaune wanted to point out he had SOME help.

However, at the end of the day, he did slay the Grimm by himself. There were no security cameras footage that captured everything and the ships men could hardly believe he walked out of it alive.

As of right now whoever he just simply walked down the street of Vale in his casual duds with content and calm air about him. He gently caressed the gem in his hands reminding himself of his dear late grandmother and felt he was very steadily becoming a Huntsman. And it is largely thanks to Ozpin's intense training regime that he is being put through.

'I miss Grandma so much, I could really use her and Grandpa Jonathan's wisdom right now though. There's just something bothering me that I can't put my finger on' Jaune wondered as he casually strolled down the sidewalk looking for something to do today.

It was a rare day off that Ozpin gave him every now and then to recharge his batteries in lieu of all the limit-breaking training and lessons he goes through. He stopped mid-step however when catching the whiff of a sweet freshly baked honey bread nearby then hear the sound of somebody struggling to lift something up. Turning around the corner he saw the backside of a woman feebly lifting up a heavy crate off a truck, Jaune knew this was where his help was needed and moved in.

"Here, let me help you with that." He excused himself making the woman turned her face towards him with an appreciative smile as he grabbed the crate up with ease and carried it in his arms.

"W-why….thank you! Oh, you don't know how heavy that thing was for me." The woman said with a sweet motherly tone as Jaune turned his face to gaze upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His jaw fell slack and he started to stutter as he took in the sight of the beauty.

She may have been the embodiment of what it meant to be a Milf, she had amber eyes and long wavy light brown hair that reached down to her hips in a set of long bangs and a low-hanging ponytail. She had a demure wholesome demeanor about her, a modest yet voluptuous hourglass figure wearing tight ladies jeans and a tight sweater covering up her enormous E cup tits. She was wholesome beauty incarnate and Jaune couldn't help but stare at her until he snapped out of his trance.

"U-um, no problem, Miss. I saw you struggling with this here and thought I'd come help. Where should I put this by the way?" Jaune asked while the woman eyed him in the same starstruck way. She bit down on her bottom lip as her amber eyes sparkled with excitement.

She took note of Jaune's handsomely built body, his alluring dark blue eyes that held both wisdom & kindness, his refined handsome face. & his silk like unkempt golden blonde hair. She noted he was very tall and likely packing something big underneath those jeans of his. However, more so than all of that he came off as the picturesque embodiment of a Shining Knight for her. Oh yeah, this lonely single mother just fell in love all over again.

"Oh dear me, I forgot to tell you my name. It's Sanae, Sanae Furukawa at your service, mister…"

"Oh forgive me, I'm Jaune Arc, but please just call me Jaune. Pleased to meet you, Miss Furukawa" Jaune greeted kindly as she nodded appreciatively to him and pointed over to a basin of other boxes over by the door of the bakery they were behind. Nodding back to her he carried the heavy box over to set it down while Sanae watched him with a blushing look of adoration.

'I can't believe it. The actual Chevalier of Vale himself is here helping me. Ooh, I feel like my heart is going to stop just by looking at him. I've heard from all over that people admire this fellow who constantly goes into town to assist people with their everyday needs. Oh, he's so much more handsome than I dreamed' She thought to herself until shaking her head free of those thoughts.

"Excuse me, I...could use help baking today. I'm one worker short and I have a large order to fill out, I can do it on my own, but-"

"No buts, I'll be happy to help you out. It's kinda my thing to do that here in Vale from time to time. Plus, I could learn some more things about baking, it's a win-win. That is if you'll have me." Jaune answered making Sanae's heart soar high into the skies as she accepted his answer and led him on into the bakery behind them.

Jaune wowed at all the delicious-looking splendors the bakery had to offer, he tried keeping his mind focused on what was in front of him instead of what was behind him. The Milf beauty known to him as Sanae, the motherly woman smiled sweetly at him as she put on her apron and got to work pulling out a fresh batch of dough in order to teach the boy.

"Well let's begin then, thank you again for doing this. I'm sure I can think of some way to repay you for a full day's work." Sanae suggested hoping he would not ask for anything lewd like her posing in a naked apron for him. She had gotten used to perverts trying to take advantage of her before but was surprised to see Jaune wave the offer off as he put up his jacket and grabbed an apron.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm just happy doing this. I've gotten so used to things being hectic in my studies and missions that a little break in between like this is just what I needed. Besides, I've always wanted to learn baking." Jaune answered making her sigh in relief as he tied the knots of his apron behind his waist and walked up to the main baking counter ready to begin.

'Oh dear me he's a treasure, an absolute treasure!' She thought to herself as she got up close to him and stood side-by-side with the gentleman ready to begin the lesson before the next customer came in.

The day went by with Jaune learning the basics of kneading and baking dough, Sane was surprisingly patient with him despite his first few screw ups in burning the bread. Thankfully she was as modest as she was lovely and continued baking with the boy as the day slowly crept by. In the amount of time, he had gotten to know Jaune found that she had a cute childish side that came out whenever she had a crying fit over something trivial. He couldn't' help but laugh a little bit until he calmed down. For Sanae, she was just happy that Jaune was compassionate, Sincere, and kind with her as they baked together in the kitchen for many untold hours.

There was a subtle sexual tension between the two of them, Jaune feeling enamored with Sanae and Sanae wanting to hold him in her arms and make love right there in the kitchen. Largely it was just her libido acting up since it's been a long time since she's had carnal intimacy of any since the loss of her family so long ago. Her husband, her very own daughter, and granddaughter as well as her son-in-law. Opening up and running the bakery had been the one thing that's kept her sane and moderately content, but now a new light bloomed in her life in the face of a handsome gentleman with a kind nature that just drew her in.

Every now and then a disgusted customer insulted the woman's bread and Jaune would step in to defend her from judgment. To the boy's surprise, the woman herself was very strong-willed and dependable, they were things he liked in a woman period. A personality that was not only strong but also resolved in handling their own affairs with their own strength. It reminded Jaune of his late grandmother. In the time they spent together Jaune learned of Sanae's past and the fact that she was a widow that had once been a mother. Running the bakery had been her husband's dream and she had faithfully carried it out with a smile on her gentle face. Likewise, Jaune told her all about his resolve to push forward and become an elite Huntsman after hearing of his failings from his friends.

Sanae saw that he was hurt by their words and their lack of faith in his abilities despite all that he had done. When she offered him a shoulder he took it and hugged the loving woman with a sigh of peaceful relief. The two have never felt closer to anyone else before now. Jaune didn't care that this woman was older than him, he just saw a loving mother figure in need of some company. His heart raced every time he looked into those big amber eyes of hers and struggled not to feel an erection growing into his pants. For Sanae herself, she felt she had found a kindred spirit within the boy and wanted, for the first time in a long time, wanted be share her warmth with him within the confines of her bed.

It's just that neither of the two said anything regarding this growing sexual tension until the shop's hours came to a close and Sanae felt a reward was due for the kind gentleman.

"It's getting late now, are you sure you wish to stay here longer to help me clean up? You might miss your Bullhead ride back to the school." She asked in slight worry as she secretly wanted him to stay despite his schools' need for him.

Jaune was there in the middle of the store sweeping up with her when he shrugged and gave her his answer.

"It's fine, I probably already missed it anyway. I'll just book a hotel in town for the night and get back in the morning." Jaune suggested until Sanae tensed up and braced herself for what came next.

"Y-you can stay with me tonight." She offered to make him stop sweeping and looks back to her with an intrigued look. 'Eee, I didn't mean to phrase it like that!' Sanae thought as she blushed in embarrassment.

"I meant that I have a spare bedroom you can use to spend the night here instead of booking a hotel. It'll be the least I can do for you after you've helped me out so much today. As a bonus, I'll even make you a homemade dinner.~"

"Ooohh, that sounds good, but am I taking advantage of this? I don't want to-"

 

*Stomach grumbling*

 

Jaune blushed when they both heard the loud rumbling of his stomach making him bashfully rub the back of his neck.

"S-sure! I'll take you up on that offer," He answered and Sanae's heart swelled up with happiness as she giddily bounced from the storage space to the upstairs floor of her bakery to grab something for him. Once she came back down she had a set of men's pajamas for the boy.

Jaune blinked several times in utter surprise at how fast she prepared them.

"I'll begin making dinner right away for the two of us while you take a bath and get changed into these. You must be feeling sweaty from that long day of work, I'll take mine once I've finished." She said smiling jovially since this was the most company she's had in years. Jaune nodded dumbly and took the clothes with a grateful nod removing his apron and hanging it up as he made his way up the stairs to the bathroom she had up there...

Sanae was giddy with excitement and practically bounced around with fists pumping in the air. She then made her way into the kitchen to quickly start making dinner for the two. Eager for what the rest of the night had waiting for her.

She prepared dinner, a simple steak, rice, and green beans ensemble cooked to perfection with sides of wine for drinking. Sanae was very proud of maintaining all her skills during her marriage so long ago, struggling not to remain saddened at the memory of her late husband she instead went upstairs to shower and get ready. Around the same time, she saw Jaune walking down the stairs wearing the comfy set of white red pinstripe pajamas looking freshly cleaned. Some of the buttons on his shirt were undone for the most part showing off his ripped muscles and making Sanae blush heavily once she saw them.

"Hoo, you must've really worked yourself to the bone back at Beacon, hm?" She noted blushing brightly.

"Hehehe, yeah, thanks for noticing," Jaune responded back with a hearty chuckle until he smelled the scent of dinner reaching his nostrils. "Mmm, that smells good, Miss Furukawa. I can hardly wait to eat, anyway, the shower's all yours."

She nodded rapidly and rushed past him in order to get ready leaving Jaune to marvel at her speed as she went into her bedroom to grab her things. Minutes later Sanae finished showering and came down dressed in a sleek yet modest dark brown dress hugging the voluptuous curvatures of her body. Jaune's eyes bugged out of his eye sockets when he saw her make her way down to him. Her Hair was undone and laid freely around her body reaching her hips as it was beautifully styled to perfection in his eyes. Her chest was tightly hugged by her dress, her bountiful cleavage showed and the hem of her skirt rode up high revealing her long luscious legs to him. The woman was a definition of beauty from head to toe and resisting the urge to ogle her was perhaps the hardest test of endurance to date.

In short, she was gorgeous and it made his heart nearly stop.

"Do I really look that splendid, Jaune?" She asked giggling playfully when she saw his face. Jaune shook his head a bit to snap out of his trance and nodded at her with a smile.

"You look amazing, really amazing Miss Furukawa." He commented making her blush as she sat down in her seat waiting for him to do the same until they began eating dinner.

As they sat down and ate Sanae looked over at Jaune's masculine body constantly in the middle of their meal. Candles were around the table lit with the regular lights off giving off a sense of romance and intimacy. Truthfully she felt she may be going too fast with coming onto the boy this way, but there was just something so special about Jaune that made her feel crazy for him. She looked at him again and saw that he was very attractive for his age, strong and built like a brick house, yet also kind and warm to boot. Biting down on her bottom lip she felt the need to go over and have him pull her into a hug, to once again feel the embrace of a lover since she had forgotten the feeling so very long ago. Sanae didn't want to be alone anymore and knew that with his profession in hunting Grimm it was all too possible to ignore.

'When did I start feeling this way? Since the moment he helped me this morning? I...I don't know why exactly but I want him to stay with me. At the very least for tonight. How has he buried himself into my own heart already is still a wonder to him, but I've honestly fallen for him. I….want to feel loved by him' She thought to herself feeling that aching feeling gnaws at her some more as she finished eating and got up from her chair much to Jaune's surprise.

She went over to turn on the nearby stereo putting on some soothing dance music that just went perfectly with the evening ambiance. Turning her face back over to Jaune she smiled sweetly and held out one of her hands in invitation.

"Care to dance with me, Jaune?" Sanae offered still feeling anxious and bashful over being so 'hungry' for the boy in question. Thankfully Jaune flashed her a soft smile and stood up with his right hand taking her left as they pulled into a dancing partner position.

She let out a sigh of happiness and surprise as he began expertly moving slowly in coordination with her feet. The woman moved and swayed slowly in gentle circles around with him along the dance floor of the Bakery they were in. Sanae looked at Jaune with wonder and excitement as she felt her heart racing a mile a minute every second.

"I….I think I like this. Where did you learn to dance, Mister Arc?" She asked clearly wowed by his performance.

"Oh you know, seven sisters growing up. They each taught all sorts of dance moves hoping I'd use them to get a lady sometime in the future. They had no confidence in my charm for that to happen." Jaune chuckled and Sanaa laughed along with him as she felt his right hand reach down to carefully grab her hips. She shuddered at his touch and let herself get dipped once the music spiked at that very moment.

The woman was then lifted back up and pulled herself deeper into his chest feeling his heart race just like hers was. She felt safe right here, protected, loved, and cared for while staying within his arms protecting her no matter what. She loved this and felt this day was perhaps the best day ever.

Jaune, on the other hand, was struggling to keep his erection under control. He had a beautiful wholesome, kind-natured Milf hugging up against him with her head on his chest as they danced. He shifted his footing and swayed to the music here and there wondering if maybe he was getting too attached to a woman he just met. Truth be told he was in utter awe of how lovely this baker was and wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms cradling her as they'd lay down in bed together.

'Is this...alright? I mean I've never felt like this before now, but something about seeing her face this up close is making me want to grab this woman and kiss her like we're all going to die tomorrow.' Jaune thought. Feeling mesmerized by Sanae's loving face smiling at him. His heart was beating even more rapidly as he held the woman.

Sanae made the choice for him by leaning in closely and sneaking in a quick soft kiss right there on his lips.

He froze in mid-step and remained there glued to his spot still feeling the soft warm taste of Kanae’s lips pushing up against his. Jaune felt the soothing fluttering sensation he couldn’t describe flow through his  chest upon receiving his very first kiss. When the woman in question felt no resistance from him she pursued it even further, Kanae raised her arms up to wrap around his broad shoulders and locking behind  his neck deepening the embrace they were now sharing. Jaune started kissing back as a result and snaked his hands around the sides of her waist pulling her in deeper as they hugged each other tightly. Their lips curdled together slowly in languid intimate motion.

“Hhmmhhm!~” Sane hummed with delight as she felt her cheeks flare up during the kiss. She ran her hands along Jaune’s face lovingly unleashing all the sexual tension that had been building up from the moment she met him. All her feelings and wants reached a boiling point from spending all day with him and had brought her to this point. Oh, she was going to take the plunge alright, take it and never look back. Channeling more suction force into her lips she started aggressively sucking on his lips with all the love in her heart. Her lips tasted him little by little as they stood there holding each other’s bodies tightly within their arms.

Jaune himself felt utterly rattled by this, here he was making out with a beautiful older woman wondering if things tonight are going to play out a certain way. A way that left a fierce blush on his face when thinking about it. Part of him really hoped so because the sexual tension he felt for the lonely lovely woman had reached this point already after only knowing her for a day. Still, he found himself hooked on the taste of her lips in his mouth. It was addicting, he felt purely euphoric and he honestly couldn't get enough of Sanae's flavor as he curled his lips hungrily along her own tasting her even more. Humming to himself in the growing pleasure he started swapping spit with the woman in a subtle dance of tongues while still carrying each other in their gentle embrace. All too soon they both pulled back, however, both parties having overly excited yet flushed looks on their faces that came about from their spontaneous makeout session.

"I...I…." Jaune began and trailed off feeling at a loss for words until Sanae smiled gently at him with a welcoming smile.

“You should probably head to your guest room upstairs, I’ll take care of the kitchen,” Sanae said briefly and quickly turned away before he had a chance to respond. Her heart was racing right now and she was unsure of what to do, all she knew was that her body craved the boy in front of her and yet still she was confused about how to go about it. ‘It has been way too long since the last time I had a lover. What if he’s put off by my sudden prudishness? Think Sanae, think, maybe cleaning up the dishes will help get my mind in order.’

Jaune was about to say something but she was out of sight and left confused on what to do. Deciding to follow her advice he hesitantly retreated up to his guest room hoping he’ll see her again sometime soon.

Little did he know that Sanae was planning something exactly like that.

‘I....need to sit on this for a little bit. Yeah, maybe that’ll help me clear my head.’ Jaune reasoned and watched her thick perfect ass jiggling inside of her dress as she retreated into the kitchen. He gulped nervously and felt his member stiffen up within his pants even more as he went up the stairs to get ready for bed.

 

******

 

Going up to his guest bedroom he sat down on the comfy bed still in his pajamas wondering if something was going to happen tonight because of that special kiss. He touched his lips and blushed when remembering how it felt touching that warm motherly woman’s lips in such a tender embrace. Jaune knew he wanted more of it and laid back down on the bed sighing to himself and wondering if they were ever going to speak of it again. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to hear the door open quietly allowing entry of a lovely womanly figure draped in a silken white striped yukata.

“Oh, Mister Arc.~” The voice beckoned in a soothing voice calling Jaune’s attention to it and making him sit up to see the lovely sight of Kanae standing at the foot of his bed smiling at him.

“M-Miss Furukawa?” He questioned feeling stunned by her appearance. No longer was she wearing the dress from earlier, now she was wearing a tight-fitting yet elegant looking yukata around her curvaceous full-figured frame with her hair down and eyes looking at him with a half-lidded gaze. The crease of her top portion was partially undone showing off a fair bit of her robust cleavage to him, Jaune felt his jaw drop at the sight of her like this and felt his erection stiffen right back up inside the confines of his pajamas.

“Mmhh, I take it you like what you see, Mister Jaune.~” Sanae spoke snapping him out of his trance making him look up right at her and seeing the woman close in on the bed. She planted her left knee softly on the edge of the bed and placed her hands around his shoulders looking straight at him with a dazzling smile. Jaune felt his heart beat a mile a minute until he heard her speak.

“I...I have fallen for you, Mister Jaune. Ever since we met today I have been thinking about you nonstop wishing we’d have done this earlier, but I wasn’t s-sure you’d feel the same way. You make me feel warm and happy for the first time in so many years ever since...I lost everything. I want to make love to you, Mister Jaune. So will you please...make love to me? I promise I can give you my heart, my body, my very soul if it means being with you intimately like this for many more days to come.” She leaned down close wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and resting her face directly above his with eyes misty and chest heaving with growing excitement.

“What do you say, Mister Jaune?” She asked with her hot breath huffing excitedly as Jaune rested his forehead against hers feeling overwhelmed by the raw emotion of her confession. He felt touched by her words, utterly stirred by them cementing his feelings of longing for the woman until he brought up his hands and acted on them by kissing her full on the lips.

“Mmmh!~” Sanae yelped out once she felt Jaune wrap his mouth around her soft wet lips pulling her into a deep embrace in which their tongues collided in erotic entanglement. Sanae wrapped her hands tightly around his back keeping him close and submitting herself entirely to the young boy as they made out with unbridled passion right there on the bed.

Their lips wetly grooved into each other hungrily in a loving embrace, Sanae tasted his tongue rolling around inside her mouth dominating hers as she pressed her tits into his chest. Her body grooved on his waist feeling his amazing erection sprout out through his pajama trousers while she ground herself on him. She purred and moaned happily with her lips tasting Jaune’s saliva as they entangled themselves along the bed. Sanae had managed to push him down onto his back and quickly picked herself back up to where she was now kneeling on the foot of the bed itself. She smiled coyly at him and with scarlet cheeks she reached back to undo the hem of her yukata pulling it apart and exposing her naked body before the boy’s face.

Jaune’s jaw dropped at the sight of a beautiful woman becoming naked before his eyes, his heart raced even further as he saw those glorious E cups sized melons bounce free from the tight confines of the yukata. Sanae’s breasts were full and voluminous in size and perfectly round in shape. Her nipples were pointy and pink and made him hungrily fantasize about feeding off of them like a baby. She hugged her waist and averted her eyes in bashfulness as he looked down to see her lightly hairy mound between her legs. She parted her thighs apart giving him a good view of her pussy. Jaune noted that she was nicely trimmed around the pubic area with wet pussy lips moistened with great arousal.

‘Holy.....crap. I-I can’t believe I’m actually seeing a naked woman for the first time ever. Not only that, but she’s...she’s beautiful.’ Jaune marveled at Sanae until the bashful brunette leaned back down onto his bed and lowered her position so that she was above his waist.

Her hands grabbed ahold of his pajama pants and swiftly pulled them down off his body making him yelp.

“Let me please you, Jaune. Hehehe.” She giggled whimsically as the waistband of his pants reached down past his thighs revealing the fierce bulge of his erection making a tent out of his boxers. Sanae’s amber eyes sparkled with excitement as she then pulled that down as well exposing his impossibly large thick fifteen-inch member before her face.

The widow instantly salivated upon seeing it and became hypnotized by the blonde’s girth, without further warning she reached her hands up to the base and wrapped them around the shaft as she was beginning to pump it. Jaune instantly moaned softly under his breath when feeling those smooth womanly hands fondle his erection from the base.

“Uunh....! M-miss Furukawa...!” He groaned feeling his chest rise and heave to the sensations she was providing him with. 

Sanae had a mischievous look in her eyes as she began grabbing her fingers around it tightly squeezing it between her palms as she began pumping her hands up and down his length stroking him. Soft skin  swiping sounds followed and Jaune felt the most amazing pleasure of his young life; the feeling of a Milf’s hands stroke off his length. Sanae was enjoying the thick turgid feeling of Jaune’s cock between her fingertips, she kept her palms flat and massaged them along the throbbing base of his shaft while pumping him. Her face held a look of utter excitement as she stroked her hands up and down along his length over and over again feeling it twitch even more between them.

She looked over and saw Jaune pant excitedly as she worked his length raw, the woman then decided to really cap him off and lean up along his waist grabbing their large voluminous tits and squeezing them both around the center of his shaft. Jaune instantly tossed his head back moaning even louder when he felt it, his fingers clenched the bedsheets underneath him as he felt the doughy pleasure of her breasts suffocating his erection through thick pillow globes of dough.

“Aaaaghh! Miss Furukawa....!” Jaune screamed out with face red and chest heaving even faster. The feeling of her large tits sandwiching his length was unlike anything he had ever felt before and he liked it.

Sanae felt encouraged by his reaction and started pumping them up and down his length in slow stroking motions. He groaned and huffed feeling the woman’s tits smother his dick in their doughy fleshy splendor, it was surreal how amazing this felt and Sanae was feeling goaded into pumping them even faster. Soon she started humping her chest up and down his length repeatedly making the bed creak softly as she bounced on him. Jaune struggled to contain his growing urge to seed, his member throbbed even more strongly with every minute making large veins appear and pulsate along the surface of his length. Grunting loudly and felt his hips bucking up automatically pushing the head of his dick in front of  her face. Sanae, even during marriage had been a relatively plain woman when it comes to the sexual adventures, but there were things she did with her husband that brought a fierce blush to her youthful mother face. Things she was about to share with Jaune. Leaning forward and wrapping her wet lips around the head of his length.

“Nngghh! Oooh....wow!” Jaune gasped out loudly feeling her mouth beginning to swallow him up slowly into the abyss of her warm wet orifice. Sanae dropped her tits and proceeded to push herself even further onto his dick taking in inch after inch of his solid throbbing cock into her mouth tasting him until her hands reached his groin.

“Mmhhh!~” She closed her eyes and mewled loudly as she slowly brought her lips to very hilt of his

phallus. She planted her hands securely around his groin and began pulling back her head only to ram

back into his groin. A loud slurping suction came about filling Sanae’s mouth with his phallus making Jaune groan in pleasure as he felt the slimy insides of her throat swallow him whole.

“Aagghhh! Oohh yeah....! Miss Furukawa!” Jaune groaned loudly tossing back his head and felt her pull back her head only to do it all over again. Her face bucked down into his waist once more taking his thick member all the way to back of her throat in another fierce push. Sanae blushed heavily as she felt him throb inside of her mouth and continued to  suck off his length in back and forth motions creating a collection of slurping noises that filled the air. Her hands gripped the hips of his body allowing her to steadily throat his length over and over again in  constant suctions.

“Mmhh! Mhh mhh mhh mhh mhh mm!~” She moaned happily as she slurped his cock with glee. Her lips squeezed tightly on him and slurped every inch of his cock casually while her head pushed back and forth. Sanae grew hungrier for his seed and squeezed her throat tightly around his length as she went, her hair tossed and turned with her movements as the bed creaked. Jaune was moaning near constantly feeling his erection throb with an impending urge to cum, once she felt the thickness of his balls expand Sanae was met with the sudden eruption of his sperm hitting the roof of her mouth making her eyes bolt open in surprise as she struggled to keep her lips sealed around his length.

“Haggghh.....! I’m cumming! Oooh Miss Furukawa....I’m cumming!” Jaune announced pumping his hips up and down against her face making her feel thick blasts of seed splatter into her throat one load at a time in rapid succession.

Closing her eyes and focusing on swallowing it Sanae tamed her gag reflex and started ingesting every thick rope of sperm that came her way. She tilted back her head and let her mouth swallow up every last

load of thick seed spurting into her mouth. Jaune crooned loudly as he felt the woman’s throat squeeze and constrict his member while taking in every load he shot down her gullet. A collection of loud gulping noises followed with Sanae swallowing everything into her stomach tasting Jaune completely and working her face into his crotch until his orgasm subsided.

Once he stopped cumming she wiggled her face into his crotch again squeezing the last remnants of sperm out of his throbbing length. To her surprise, he was still erect and very hard despite cumming earlier. Slowly she picked herself up from his lap trailing her wet lips along his length as she pulled herself off of his body leaving a gooey trail of saliva and semen connecting her sweet soft lips to the head of his cock. Jaune lifted his head up to see her maintaining a pool of his semen inside her open mouth, Sanae felt naughty when she swished her tongue around its contents before his eyes making the handsome boy groan with his member stiffening once again.

She sealed her lips and tilted back her head gulping everything down in one loud gulp before opening them back up. She showed him a clean empty mouth and ran her tongue around the rim of her mouth  erotically with eyes sparkling in excitement.

“Wow....” Jaune breathed out until Sanae brought herself up to straddle his body. Jaune felt the softness of her curvy figure press itself against his waist tightly, her mound rubbed up against the thick of his meat as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

Jaune looked up at her and marveled at her loving face before sitting up and wrapping his hands around her smooth soft backside pulling her into another deep kiss. Sanae felt his lips pressed tightly against her own once again and started rolling herself along his waist pushing his dick against his stomach by rubbing her mound against the surface. She brought her arms around his neck hugging him closely and tasted the  insides of his mouth a second time in a warm intimate fashion.

“Mmhm.~ Jaune....!~” She breathed out between kisses and Jaune simply continued making out with her with hands running along her backside lovingly. They stayed like this for some time now tasting each other’s mouths languidly in a romantic embrace, then Jaune took the initiative and grabbed the woman so that he could turn her over making her lay sprawled on the bed they were on top of.

 

**

 

Sanae moaned loudly once as she felt Jaune’s affectionate nibbles graze her neck tantalizing her more sensitive areas. He had his head dipped down along her collarbone kissing and nibbling on her body in

various places. The woman had turned her head upward rolling it back and forth in nonstop pleasure as she felt his strong warm lips graze and suckle her skin. Jaune was apparently a master of foreplay and a  maestro in the finer touches to pleasing a woman long deprived of sexual intimacy. He ran his hands along her smooth waist rubbing the surface of her hips softly massaging her body as he rained his kisses down on top of her. Sanae purred frequently in silent bliss as she felt her body undulate softly between the surface of the bed and his chiseled frame.

“Mmhmm.~” Jaune moaned and sucked here and there around her collarbone lovingly making the woman’s nerve receptors light on fire.

The blonde continued his actions for some time while his member, fully erect and bloated with cum, prodded space between her navel and soaking wet pussy. Sanae wanted him inside of her as soon as possible, the pleasure she was experiencing was unlike anything she had ever felt before and had her on the verge of an utter meltdown. Reaching up to his face she cradled her hands around his cheeks getting him to notice the look of sexual desperation on her face as her eyes sparkled at him in wonder. Jaune grinned as though reading her mind and leaned down so he could kiss her yet again making their lips smoothly curl against each other in a passionate wet embrace. Sanae parted her legs wide apart underneath his pelvis and Jaune instinctively grabbed his member to line it up with her sopping pussy ready to remind her what it meant to be a woman.

“Jaune....~” She hissed between sexual whimpers as she felt the head of his cock rub the opening of her mound before he slowly sunk himself all the way feeling the moist spongy pocket of her pussy wrap tightly around the boy’s length.

Jaune grunted loudly behind clenched teeth and tossed his head back a few notches reeling from the sensation of having a woman’s pussy swallow his length from the first time in his young life. Sanae’s insides wrapped tightly around his member letting him sink it in even further till he reached the membrane of her cervix. Sanae was over the shattered moon with sexual bliss for she felt the massive girth that was the Arc dick stretch her insides out in ways she never had thought possible. Jaune’s dick literally pressed against every single sensitive spot inside her pussy making her legs hike up into the air to dangle helplessly while suspended. Her body quivered and her heart rate accelerated, the woman had never felt such amazing pleasure until now and ground her pelvis tightly against Jaune's waist feeling him stir his dick around her insides gently making her feel accustomed to it.

“Hhaagghh....! Ohhh Jaune!~” Sanae hollered out grabbing her arms around his broad muscular shoulders and wrapping her legs around his hips. The boy hissed in pleasure and sunk his pelvis in even further

making her insides spread apart to welcome the invasive extension that was his penis into her babymaker. Sanae clung tightly onto his shoulders and shivered with ecstasy as he began bottoming out of her pussy.

“Nngghh! Ooh....you feel so good, Miss Furukawa! Ooohhh!~” Jaune groaned sinking his hips deep into her waist and feeling her moist slimy insides squeeze tightly around his length. He raised his pelvis up a few inches only to slam it back down into her again making her yelp as he reached the very entrance of her womb. Deciding not to let lust blindly guide him Jaune took the more gentle approach and slowly sawed his length out of Sanae’s tight pussy making her tremble with glee as she held onto him for dear life.

“Mmnnhh....faster! Ooh, Jaune faster! You feel absolutely amazing inside of me!” She cried out tilting back her head and moaning as he began to pick up the pace. Soon soft slaps of skin meshing with skin followed with Jaune pumping into the woman he loved with all his might. He channeled more strength into his pelvis and positioned his knees just outside of her upturned thighs creating a stable position in which to fuck the life out of her.

“Uh uh uh uh uh uh uhhh!~” Jaune huffed out loud grunting as he pounded Sanae’s pussy with his body steadily hammering back and forth into her waist. He felt her pussy squeeze tightly around his meat every  time he sunk back in. His pace was gentle yet precise and quick making it the perfect fucking frequency for Sanae to enjoy.

Struggling to remain conscious the woman brought her long legs down around Jaune’s lower body, even more, locking her ankles around his buttocks as he pumped into her repeatedly. He grunted and huffed  loudly while keeping his chest directly above her tits letting them scrape his pecs as he fucked her nonstop. He had been a virgin until now and thus was inexperienced, but dammit Sanae felt bliss, unlike anything she’s ever experienced before. She could see her future being with this boy to the end of her days even if she has to share with other people in the process.

“Mhh! Aaahhhh Jaune....!~” She growled out loudly as she tossed back her head wailing to the sky while her body undulated against his frame.

Jaune bucked and plowed her depths tightly, again and again, feeling the squelching tightness of her pussy wrap snugly around his invading dick. Pushing constantly back and forth he began getting lost in the bliss of this embrace and started channeling more energy into his pelvis making the slapping noise become rapid. As a result of his cock even pushed deep inside of Sanae’s warm inviting pussy, the woman was over the hill with ecstasy and felt she was due to come very soon. Arching her chest up into his pecs she started bucking back and forth against Jaune’s body feeling his member thunder in and out of her with unrivaled bliss. Incidentally, he hit one of her G spots making the woman enter a frenzied state of near-orgasmic bliss causing her to wiggle wildly underneath his body.

“Ooooooh yesss!~ Aaaahhhh! Jaune....! Uuuuugh!~” Sanae howled out with eyes closed shut and hair tossing about as she felt the boy hammer his member deep into her taint. The squelching noise of her pussy became rapid as he sunk himself in over and over again nonstop. He too was feeling ready to blow and felt his balls quivering with impending ejaculation as he sat back up taking Sanae with him to bounce up and down on his lap.

“Mngh! Sanae....! Oooh I’m getting close! Really close! Wher-”

“Inside! Please! Dump everything inside of me, Jaune! I want to feel everything!” She cried out biting his neck and clinging to his body with all four limbs as she bounced nakedly atop of his length. 

The bed started creaking even louder with Jaune pounding the woman’s body nonstop feeling unbridled bliss as he sunk into her tightening folds. A few more pumps of his pelvis followed until Sanae reached the breaking point allowing her to cum tightly on his length unleashing a loud wail of ecstasy in the process.

“Aaaaaahhhh!~” She cried out with eyes closed and chest pushing up into his pecs feeling her body wrack with orgasm as her walls clamped down hard on his length.

“Uurghk! Here I come!” Jaune roared out as he drew back his hips and plunged them back into Sanae’s body making her tremble even more once his cock plunged all the way into her very womb! His shaft throbbed and exploded in a thick eruption of sperm filling up her insides as she came again and again on his meat.

Sanae clung to him for dear life as they came together in harmonious sexual bliss, Jaune grabbed his arms around her waist pulling her close and swallowing her lips again once she broke off from his neck. The lovely single woman accepted it with glee as she felt his cum splash into her womb on a fertile day. She relished the thought of having a baby from him, becoming a mother again, but this time with a sweet-hearted shining knight that made her feel special and loved.

“Mmmng! Mmh! Mmnngghh....!~” She moaned into his mouth tasting his tongue as they swirled together in loving bliss while he pumped a thick deluge of sperm inside of her body.

His little swimmers raced furiously to one of her vulnerable eggs and laid claim to it immediately making Sanae purr into his mouth happily as fertilization began for her. The woman was going to be a mother alright, she was going to be the mother of Jaune's children and he would take her as his lover. Together they would be one happy family loving each other always. She just didn’t know it for sure yet, Sanae clung tightly onto his body rolling her naked one against his chiseled frame over and over again in fluid movements as they finished riding out their climax together.

Once it was all done she felt Jaune pull himself off of her body leaving her breathing raggedly as his member popped out of her gooey sperm-filled snatch. Jaune had an incensed look of lust written on his face as he looked down at her from above, he smiled his usual boyish smile and spoke up to her hoping she wasn’t down for the count.

“One more?” He breathed out and the voluptuous baker sat up nodding eagerly while wearing an elated a smile on her face.

“Yes....please!” She begged as their mouths met again in a feverish embrace of lips curling wetly into each other and tongues swirling together in romantic harmony.

 

**

 

The rest of the night went on as follows; Jaune grabbed Sanae from behind placing her in a Doggystyle position and ramming his thick appendage back into her quivering cunt making her shriek out in pleasurable agony as he fucked her on the bed once again. The woman was breathing raggedly with mind-numbing pleasure feeling Jaune’s prick stuff her to her core and smash his pelvis into that ass over and over again. She moaned and huffed loudly in nonstop bliss savoring the feeling of his dick sawing in and out of her pussy like no tomorrow. Her insides churned, her folds clenched tightly on his meat, everything about their union was pure unadulterated bliss and she wanted more of it. Jaune had amazing stamina and durability, but he was also gentle and passionate in his lovemaking when rutting into her body like this. He had leaned down against her backside nuzzling his neck along with hers kissing up her  cheeks and squeezing her tits into his hands from underneath. He had gingerly fondled her large globes with leisure and made out with Sanae once again while fucking her passionately all throughout the night.

The woman lost her mind in lust and wound up cumming several more times on his length over the course of that round until she felt Jaune bust a nut inside of her yet again.

He growled into her ear and let loose a thick gooey torrent of sperm filling her depths yet again, it’d be any wonder if she wound pregnant from receiving such a load. The fact that Sanae was crooning so pleasurably goaded Jaune into in spooning her backside in a loving manner until he laid right on top of her prone body. Sanae loved their gentle intimacy this way, everything from his touch to the way she felt when his body collided into hers just set her heart on fire. After turning her head to the side to engage in another kiss they made out until deciding to go at it again.

And again, and again, filling the night up with loud bed creaking noises as well as loud blissful moans that  ended with Sanae cumming herself in a frenzy and Jaune filling up her overstuffed pussy, coating her  chest, and painting her face with sperm! The young man had the virility of a stallion and left no trace of  her body untouched by his semen during the long full night of romance.

Eventually, they finally spent themselves and laid on the bed naked together in exhaustion with Sanae happily resting her face in his neck as she laid naked with him during post-sex sleep. Sperm oozes continuously out of her gaping pussy and a small stomach bulge had formed on her belly consisting of the man’s sperm. Sanae would be happy, utterly and purely happy, to have this every day should they be lovers. Of course, that is to say, she’d need ‘help’ from other women in satisfying this insatiable beast as well.

 

***

 

Saturday evening became Sunday morning now and the two of them were just now coming back into consciousness with Sanae purring happily into his neck while running her soft hands along his bare chest.

“That...huff...was utterly amazing!” She breathed out in excitement making Jaune feel a little bit proud of himself knowing his first time can be labeled as ‘Amazing’, he held his arm around Sanae’s body pulling her closer to him as he spoke.

“You were amazing, I...I can’t believe I actually lost my virginity and to such a beautiful amazing woman to boot.” Jaune commented making her blush with a glow of happiness making her reach up and cup his face so that they could swap spit in a loving kiss yet again.

“I think I’ll have some trouble walking after tonight, Jaune.~ You really do have the strength and durability of a huntsman alright, I hope.....I hope this can still be a thing for the two of us.” She suggested and to her

delight Jaune nodded with a certified smile of assurance.

“Y-Yeah, of course! We’re going to have to make this a thing now that after we’ve done this, plus I know I can’t get over how amazing that night went.” Jaune answered making her heart soar with excitement as she rolled over pressing her breasts into his chest again and resting atop of his body with hands running along his face.

“Would you please carry me to the bathroom, Jaune? I don't think I can really walk right now after having you rut me like you did last night. I can barely feel my legs.” She giggled making him blush in slight embarrassment and nod back to her.

The boy used his impressive strength to set himself up and grab his hands around her thighs bringing the woman with him as he got off the bed. Sanae let out a shrill squeal of excitement and giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck letting herself be carried nakedly in his arms. She was happier than she remembered being in a long time now and prayed to whatever Gods and Goddesses that will listen that Jaune would stay at her side forever and become her new husband.

All she really knows, however, is that she certainly can’t satisfy him alone, it was a good thing she knew of other women; single mothers and cougars, that could use a man like him in their lives. Good thing Sanae  was the sharing and caring type.

 

****

 

A couple of weeks later...

 

After tending to any classwork and training sessions he needed to get out of the way Jaune doubled his pace in getting his goals for the day and hurried on to Vale to see Sanae again. The two had been going out as a loving couple together for the past so and so, whenever Jaune’s had free time to use he made it his priority to go be with Sanae. The two would either be baking and running the store together or going out for a night around Vale enjoying the nighttime scenery together happily in each other’s company. The nights would always end back in the bedroom where Jaune literally rocked her world making the woman scream out his name during sexual frenzy over and over again until she passed out. They even made it a morning tradition that he carries her to the bathroom due to her inability to walk afterward.

Today, however, was something special, he could feel it. Sanae had texted him through his Scroll that she had a very special surprise to give him and said that it was important he come to receive it. Jaune made his way over to the bakery he considers his second home and found the woman in question leaning against the counter with something behind her back. She was waiting there with a sweet sunny smile that spoke of radiance and happiness as he stepped in through the door making his way over to her.

“Sanae....I’m here.~” Jaune greeted as he approached the woman wearing her usual tight sweater, jeans, and apron combo. She brought out something from behind her back and show him the ‘surprise’ that made his jaw drop when he sees it. 

It was a positive-marked pregnancy test and Sanae held it in her hands with a radiant smile of love and happiness.

 

“Congratulations, darling. I’m pregnant, we’re....we’re going to be parents.” Sanae beamed holding out the

test and rubbing her belly affectionately for she was glad to become a mother once again.

Jaune didn’t know what to say, but instead of feeling the urge to faint he simply walked up to the loving baker woman and pulled her into his arms feeling her hug back smelling the scent of sweet honey bread  on her again.

‘Heh, probably should’ve used a condom, but uh.....I don't mind this. Not one bit.’ He thought to himself unknowingly grinding his pelvis into Sanae’s body at the news he had knocked up a very sexy milf that  loved him dearly.

 

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued.....**

 

AN: This has been for Onyx. Thanks for reading.


End file.
